Many consumer electronic products incorporate a microphone. As this is a high volume market, average selling price (ASP) is typically a key factor. The “Yole Silicon Microphone Market Report 2005” [1] projects the total silicon microphone market to be 2.75 M units and 221 M$ by 2008 with the major applications being mobile phones, PDAs, laptops, PCs, hearing aids, acoustic noise control and automotive crash detection. Many of these products use conventional electret condenser microphones (ECM) produced by a number of low cost suppliers. To date, one silicon micromachined microphone (Knowles acoustics SiSonic [2]) has been able to compete effectively in this market by meeting the performance, reliability, and price expectations set by the ECM suppliers. Typically, die shrinkage (more parts per wafer) and elimination of processing steps (lower cost per fabrication lot run) can lower the ASP. However, the high costs associated with silicon microfabrication currently limits the microfabrication-based cost cutting measures. The packaging costs of the device can also be a dominant factor. For the SiSonic microphone, the packaging structure includes a base, a wall, and a lid all made from FR4 printed-circuit board (PCB) material and laminated together [2]. This package must be large enough to fit the silicon microphone and amplifier die, as well as the associated passives.